Arrangements
by Miss Matched
Summary: What, pray tell, could possibly be standing in the way between you and that new Duel Disk" A pause, and deep breathing on the other line, "I- I tried to tell you, sir." The young male squeaked, "As we speak, I'm being held at gunpoint." (One shot)


Arrangements

One shot fanfiction

A thirty minute challenge from Harlequine

Required line: "I **demand** an explanation"

Standard disclaimers apply

* * *

"I **demand** an explanation." The four words roared across the spacious office in the heart of Kaiba Corp. HQ. There was an audible 'squeak' from the person on the other phone line as Seto Kaiba continued his tirade, spinning a blue ball point pen in one hand and holding the phone in the other, "You don't seem to understand the importance of having the prototype for the new Duel Disk out by tomorrow. You've got the paperwork, you've got the coding for the new cards, what, pray tell, could possibly be standing in the way between you and that new Duel Disk?"

A pause, and deep breathing on the other line, "I-- I tried to tell you, sir." The young male squeaked, "As we speak, I'm being held at gunpoint."

Even this news didn't give that much impact on the CEO. The only sign that he even felt the slightest bit nervous was that he was now clicking the point of the pen in his hand in and out. "Have you bothered to ask him why the hell he's doing that?"

"Y-Yes sir... He's from Industrial Illusions, Mr. Kaiba, sir."

The name of the company caused Seto to sit up straighter in his brown rolling chair. "That still doesn't answer the question, Swartz. What does the drooling neanderthal want?"

A shuffling sound, like a hand was being put over the mouth piece, "Neanderthal, Kaiba boy?"

The pen dropped from Kaiba's hand to the spotless tile floor with a sharp "clink".

"Pegasus." Seto growled, recognizing the voice of the owner of Industrial Illusions. "What do you want?"

"Oh, it's simple, Kaiba-Boy," he drawled lazily , drawing out syllables with an audible smirk, "I have a particular... job for you."

"And I have a particular finger for you." Kaiba retorted, "I work for no one but myself."

The voice on the other line became excited, "Oh, but you're mistaken. You see, I have your prototype papers in my hand right now."

A fist hit the pristine, oak desk in his office, causing papers and trinkets on its surface to shutter, and some to fall, "**SWARTZ**"

A muffled reply came from the other line. "Sorry--- wife--- three kids--- gun---said he'd shoot..." Seto could barely hear his employee's voice, but it was just enough to prove Pegasus's story.

After taking a deep, calming breath, Seto tried to reason, "Why do you think that matters, you old fool? Do you seriously think that's the only copy of my prototype?"

A chuckle from the other line, "Of course not, Kaiba-boy, but, oh dear!" Feigning worry, he continued, "It seems to me that before you can get another copy of the papers sent down to this factory, Industrial Illusions will have already made it. Oops! And I may or may not accidentally call down the media to give my little invention a test run."

Bile rose in the back of the teenage CEO's throat. How dare he?! After putting in so much work... so much of his own soul into a project... "You bastard."

"Ah ah ah, Seto... that's only if you don't listen to Uncle Pegasus."

A beat of silence before he bit back his pride, for the sake of his creation, "What are your terms?"

"I have a very special card, Seto Kaiba... I'd like you to make a hologram program solely for it."

He growled, bending back down to pick up his dropped pen, "And if I promise to do this, you'll give the prototype back to my worker and leave him be."

"Oh, if only it were that easy" The man swooned, "But you see, you're a sneaky little devil, and you just might accidentally forget our little bargain."

"You have my word, Pegasus." Kaiba growled.

A sigh, and the sound of a revolver calking rang from the other line. "Oh, but words are merely words..."

"What do you have in mind?" The question was short and sharp, spat from his mouth as if it were something vile.

"A merger." Were an ego an actual, tangible thing, Pegasus' would have been bulging through the telephone line, "Our companies become one, and I can oversee your little project."

It didn't even take a second of thought, "**No**. I will not give away everything I've worked for all because of one lunatic!"

"Then I suppose you'll be wanting to say goodbye to your project and little worker, then won't you?" A scream followed by a sharp smack, "Oh, get yourself together. You're just going to die, not something awful like... oh, wait, I suppose dying would be an awful fate. Such a young man... with a wife, and children? Just trying to make a decent living under your supervision. How could you let him die, Seto-boy? Where's your heart?" The voice taunted from the other line.

"Fine." Seto sighed dejectedly, ignoring the wet sensation of a single tear falling down his cold cheek, "Make arrangements."

"I knew you'd see things my way, Seto Kaiba. Don't worry, our new arrangements will be... temporary." With that he hung up. "Cyndia, my love. I'll see you again."

Meanwhile, a broken man kneeled at the side of his desk and allowed himself to weep bitter tears.


End file.
